


A founder's secret

by Vanity_x_Swanqueen_x



Category: The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanity_x_Swanqueen_x/pseuds/Vanity_x_Swanqueen_x
Summary: Amelie and Claire have always had a connection - they just never fully understood what it was, until now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since starting this series, I've always shipped Claire and Amelie... So here's an attempt at a fanfiction for them. All feedback is appreciated and encouraged! I own nothing, except my own plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing in bold at the start is a section from 'Fade out' by Rachel Cain; it's not my own writing, it's hers.  
> The rest, however, is all mine. Apart from the names - the characters belong to Rachel Cain.

**'Are you OK?'**

**Amelie stopped, but didn't look at her. 'Of course,' she said. 'I am - troubled,  but otherwise fine. Why do you ask?'**

**_Because you tried to kill yourself two nights ago?_ Claire didn't think it would be smart to bring that up, somehow. 'Just - if you need anything...'**

**Amelie did look at her this time, and there was something warm and almost human in her expression. 'Thank you.'**

\-----------------------

Claire couldn't sleep. She was full of anger and jealousy. Shane had  _cheated_ on her and then  _dumped_ her!! For  _Kim!!_ She should have been the one to dump him!!! She was laid in her bed at her parents house, unable to remain at the Glass house and face Shane. Her mum had made her cupcakes and hot chocolate and brought them upto her room a few hours ago, then sat with her whilst Claire cried tears of anger. Her dad was, and still is, fuming. He'd threatened to go to the Glass house, and it had taken Claire too long to convince him otherwise. She'd screamed 'It's dark!' through outbursts of tears many times before her dad reluctantly gave in. Now, they were asleep, it was nearing on 2am and she was alone, upset and tired.  _Great._ She'd expected this. After all, she's just a smart freak, and she was  _young,_ and ugly! And Kim, Kim was fierce, fun and everything Shane likes. Tears poured from her eyes as if someone had just turned the tap on. Anger, jealousy, sadness, flowed from her like a water fall.  _Why am I like this? Why can't I be calm, and cool, like Amelie? Amelie wouldn't cry over him, Amelie wouldn't be bothered._ Claire pictured Amelie, stood there, like an ice-queen. With her hair flowing down her face, her ice-cool expression focused on Claire, wearing a gorgeous silver silk outfit, looking as regal as a queen. She was  _perfect._ Claire's thoughts were interrupted by a cold chill that swept through her.  _Someone's here._ She felt a portal open, then close, but the chill remained. On instinct, she stood up and walked to where the button for the secret room would be if she were in the Glass house. And, sure enough, there it was. She pressed it and with a soft  _click_ the door slid open. As she ascended up the stairs, she felt the familiarity of the Glass house with her parents. Tears prickled her eyes again and she thought about it, about the house, about Eve, Michael, Shane. For the second time that night, her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Amelie, sat on the couch, looking as perfect as always.

'Hello Claire, what is it you called me for?' Amelie's gaze rested on her, her personal winter filling the room as Claire remained stunned. Called her? But-

'I-I-I never called you?'

'Of course you did, child, that is why I am here.' Claire shifted on her feet slightly, unable to meet Amelie's gaze. She was fully aware her eyes were red and puffy from the recently shed tears, and her cheeks were covered in tear streaks. After a moment of silence, Amelie seemed to realise Claire's confusion. She slightly rose one eyebrow, in  _amusement?_   'Ah, I see you don't understand what you did. You were thinking of me, a moment ago, when I arrived. Were you not?' Claire felt a hot red blush creeping up her cheeks and kept her gaze on the floor in shame. 

'I, well, yeah, I - um- guess.' 

'What were you thinking, child? I do not have all night, so please hurry and tell me.' Claire felt an overwhelming urge to cry as she thought about, once again, what she had been thinking about.  _Shane._

'It wasn't anything important!' Amelie rose an eyebrow again, then relaxed slightly. Her gaze remained on Claire, and she felt a need to continue and tell the truth. 'I was thinking about Shane. About how he  _cheated on me._ Then  _dumped me._ For  _Kim!_ And-' She stopped as she saw Amelie's expression change slightly, as if lost in thought, though slightly amused. 'What?'

'Oh, nothing, I just don't see how this has anything to do with me - I can do many things, Claire, but I cannot force Shane to be with you again. Now why don't we get to the part where you called me, yes? I'm quite intrigued as to how I am involved with such a subject.'

'Oh, um yeah. Well,' Claire felt her blush intensify. ' I was thinking about how, um, you would have reacted. Like, how calm and cool you would be. You're so relaxed and regal. And  _perfect._ I... imagined you standing there, calm and collected, wishing I was like you.'  _Wishing you were here._ She thought to herself. The tears escaped her eyes at that moment, falling down her cheeks fast, but silently. 'I-I'm sorry, I-' she was cut short when she felt arms around her, and a soft voice comforting her. She felt herself relax into Amelie's embrace. Her head lay on Amelie's chest whilst Amelie softly stroked her hair. It felt good, and comforting. Amelie softly hummed, calming Claire's sobs. One had stroking her hair and the other on Claire's lower back. She felt... safe. It was amazing, and it felt so... right. She could smell Amelie's perfume, soft and rich, a wonderful smell that made Claire smile slightly whilst her sobs slowly calmed. Once she got a hold of herself again, Amelie took a small step back, her hands brushing Claire's skin as they moved down her arms. Claire suddenly became aware of how little clothing she was wearing. She had short pyjama shorts on with a cute panda on the hip and a strappy vest top that clung tightly to her skin and was practically see through. She blushed again, aware of Amelie's eyes on her. She felt Amelie's fingers beneath her chin, sofly lifting her head up to look at her. They locked gazes for a moment and Claire felt herself relax. That hug was... nice. And  _warm_ in a way.  _Warm? But she's a... vampire. How could she feel warm in her embrace?_ But it was... nice.

' You were there for me when I was - troubled. I felt it to be the right thing to do to return the act of kindness.'  _And care,_ Claire thought. You  _cared?_ Amelie's gaze fell to the floor for a second before meeting with Claire's again, her lips twitched, nearly into a smile, as a kind of repsonse. As if she'd heard Claire's thought. She couldn't, could she? It wouldn't be the first time she suspected Amelie could hear her thoughts, though. 'I do hope you are feeling more... contempt, soon. Kimberlie and Shane would not last, and when they do fall apart, do not fall for Shane again. He has proved that he is unworthy and you are too-' she paused, hurriedly continuing, as if to hide was she was about to say. 'I would hate for you to be distracted like this when you are with Myrnin, or assisting myself in some way. I must go now, I have already spent too much time here. I do not have time like this every night, Claire. Althouogh I'll forgive you this time due to your lack of knowledge of what you were doing, and your distressed state. You can go now.' Claire stepped backwards, eyes on Amelie. There was something in her eyes - something... human,  _warm._ She shook the thought from her head and descended the stairs. It wasn't until she was on the last step that the door clicked open. She headed straight for her bed, and lay there, basking in the warmth, and once again, lost in thought. 

She suddenly realised she hadn't felt the chill of Amelie's exit, or the tell-tale feeling of a portal opening and closing again.  _She's still here._   _Why?_ She lay in complete silence for a few seconds.

'Thank you, Amelie. Thank you for caring.' She bit her lip, she knew Amelie heard her - she hadn't whispered it nor said it too quietly. In an instant, she felt the chill race through her again, the portal open then close, then... warmth. She was gone. Claire slowly slipped into a calm, comforting sleep. No dreams of Shane, or death or anything. Just peace, happiness and...  _warmth,_ from  _Amelie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any feedback is really encouraged! Also, if you were a Morganville citizen, who, if at all, would you want protection from? I would 100000% want Amelie's protection, but considering she's the founder and that's pretty hard and all, I'd go to Michael for his protection xD


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Claire woke an hour before her alarm, feeling warm and awake - ready for the day. She jumped in the shower then changed into one of her better looking T-shirts and a pair of plain blue jeans. After piling in her books for her classes, she hauled her rucksack onto her shoulder and crept downstairs - being extra careful not to wake her parents. She didn't particularly feel hungry so she left the house and started walking to common grounds for a mocha. The sun was rising in the sky - about an hour past sunrise, thankfully - radiating warmth everywhere. As she approached common grounds, she noticed how empty it was and headed straight for her favourite table. As she moved towards the counter, Eve noticed her and stared in shock for a few moments before covering her mouth with her hands and letting out small squeals.

"Ohmygod! Claire! Where have you been? I've been texting and calling you! I've not heard from you since you left!" She turned to pour Claire's mocha, clearly still remembering how she likes it.

"Yeah - um, sorry. I've not really spoken to anyone. I've not even been to the lab since -" Eve dumped her mocha down and waved her hands when Claire offered payment.

"No no! On the house. Since what? Shane won't tell anyone where you've gone and Amelie told us you're fine and safe just  _playing it safe_ for a while - Was, what's up?" She put a lot of emphasis on 'playing it safe', mimicking Amelie whilst doing so and rolling her eyes, but paused when she saw Claire's expression drop.

"You-you don't know what happened?"  _He hadn't told them, why hadn't he told them?_ Eve clearly looked confused and tilted her head slightly to the side. Claire looked away, fighting to keep her anger hidden. "Shane dumped me. For Kim" When she looked up, Eve was looking at her like she'd never seen her. She saw the emotions flicker on her face clearly, confusion, surprise, anger, disbelief, more anger, sympathy, then finally a mixture between anger and sympathy.

"Oh, honey. I'm so- I didn't know. I, I can't believe he, Oh-" She dropped her apron and rushed round the counter to Claire and wrapped her in a big hug. "I am  _so_ kicking his ass when I get home! how dare he -"

"Eve, Eve! It's fine! I'm not upset about it anymore. We're completely different anyway, plus, why should I determine who he sleeps with? I'm hurt it's Kim he chose but I don't care anymore. Let's just drop it, OK?" She held Eve at arm length then picked up her mocha and sat down. Eve stood staring at her for a moment then picked up her apron and went back to work. Claire opened up a physics textbook and tried revising for the upcoming test, but she just couldn't focus. There was something niggling away, trying to get her attention, but she couldn't think what it was. The, it came to her in one, lightning fast, brain wave. She waved Eve over in one smooth gesture and a smile.

"Hey, when did Amelie talk to you about where I was?" Eve looked a little shocked but got over that in less than a second.

"Um, the day after you left? Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wasn't aware she knew. I didn't tell her and Shane obviously wouldn't, my parents don't talk to her and no one else knows. It's just... strange, don't you think?" Eve smiled at her a little then laughed a bit. "What?"

"She knew where you were and why. She didn't ask you, so it would have took a little bit of work for her to find it out. She wanted to know, Claire. And what Amelie wants to know, she knows." She quickly glanced over her shoulder and saw Oliver glaring impatiently at her. "Oops, gotta go. Text me, yeah? Love ya, bye!" She blew Claire a kiss then rushed off. Her black, puffy skirt ruffled in the slight breeze she created, her pigtails doing a little dance. She had a black skirt with white skulls decorating the hem, a black corset with red lace and black fishnet tights with black and red, chunky, heeled boots. Her hair was pulled up in two, slightly messy, ponytails, though whether they were deliberately messy or just messy due to rushing around, was another question. 

Claire couldn't stop wondering why Amelie wanted to know where Claire was. She wasn't due back to the lab until today, she hadn't missed her classes, she hadn't caused any further disruptions since Shane - she hadn't made it even slightly obvious that anything had changed, apart from the fact she had been miserable and stayed at her parents longer than she has done since moving to Morganville. But she could easily pass that off as family time for a while longer. She had to move back into the glass house at some point, just not yet. How had Amelie known, and why? She was quickly disrupted from her thoughts when she became aware of someone sliding into the seats opposite her. Looking up. she saw Oliver sat there, looking at her...  _inquisitively?_

"Yes, Oliver? I'm studying." 

"No, you're not, Claire." Claire sighed. Damn Oliver. She closed her book, and glared at him impatiently. Too which, he just raised his eyebrows.

"What do you want?"

"Do try to be polite, Claire. I simply came to.. ask a few questions." He smiled, only a slight upturn of the corner of his mouth, but still. That made Claire slightly nervous, and even more impatient.

"I've got an hour till class, so if this is gonna end up with me in some sort of trouble, can it wait till after?" Olivers smiled dropped and his eyebrows rose for a second, his expression changed to his usual.

"No, claire, this is not going to end you in trouble. I don't believe so, anyway. I just wanted to find something out." 

"Okay, ask away."

"What is happening between you and Amelie?" Claire nearly choked on her mocha. She mentally kicked herself for taking that the wrong way at first.

"W-what?"

"Amelie's cold. She doesn't care about people. Yet she shows a great interest in you, Claire. Why?" Claire considered this for a moment, not taking her eyes of Oliver. 

"Maybe I'm just useful?" Oliver laughed slightly which made Claire angry for a moment.

"No, no. Well, yes, you are useful, more than you realise. But she doesn't show such interest in someone who's simply useful. Most useful things can be replaced. She came to see you last night, did she not?"

"Yes, how did you know that?" 

"That is of no concern to you. Why did she see you?" Claire felt her rage grow at him asking such questions as if he had a right to know everything that went on in her life.

"Why are you asking these questions? She came because I called her in a way neither of us knew I could!" She had to bite her tongue to stop herself from throwing insults at him, but her anger eased a little when she saw the slightly surprised and slightly fascinated look on Olivers face. 

"That's interesting Claire. How did you do it?"

"Oliver! Why are you so bothered, anyway? I'm off to class. Good bye." She stood up to leave, ignoring Oliver's unpleasant and irrupted look and shoved straight through the doors, heading for the university at an abnormally fast pace. By the time she got to class, she'd calmed down enough to focus and quickly got lost in the lesson. Before she knew it, her classes were through and she was headed to the lab. She picked up some doughnuts and coffee on the way, avoiding Oliver at all costs. Because man, he was being weird. When she reached the Day house, she waved her hello's to Granma Day and headed for the old shack at the end of the alley. When she reached it, Myrnin greeted her at the door in a flash, grabbed the doughnut bag and his coffee and flash back inside before she could even say 'hello.' 

"How did you even know which coffee was yours?" She called out as she descended the steps, pretty annoyed he'd grabbed them just like that, but impressed he got the right one.

"I didn't." Myrnin appeared next to her, wearing his fanged bunny slippers, a pair of old ripped trousers and a fancy victorian top. He smiled at her and headed off to the other side of the lab, biting into a doughnut. She followed him and accepted the other doughnut of him when he offered it and sat down to enjoy her coffee. He began talking about alchemy and something about the rest of the symbols she must memorise, but she found herself spacing off, thinking about what Oliver had said earlier. Why was it so interesting? Why was it so... abnormal? What  _is_ going on? Amelie had been so, calm about it. She'd  _hugged her for christ sake._ She'd been so calm and collected, and she'd looked stunning, stood there with her hair flowing, her pristine silver dress, her -

"Amelie?" Claire snapped out of her trance and glanced up in shock, locating the sound of the voice. Myrnin. And stood right there, infront of Claire was Amelie.  _Was Amelie. Right there._ They both turned to look at her and Claire took a moment to recover from the shock then looked at morning again, back at Amelie, then back at Myrnin, who was in return, frowning slightly. 

"W-what's going on?" Claire felt a rush of guilt as she realised she hadn't been paying attention to Myrnin, and clearly not even enough to notice Amelie was there. Amelie's gaze remained on Claire and Myrnin laughed slightly.

"You would know had you been paying attention. Honestly Claire, as my assistant you should be listening to every word I say, not daydreaming. It's most distressing and not an attractive quality in an assistant." He shook his head slightly, resting his gaze on Amelie, who, was still, looking at Claire. "Why are you here, Amelie?"

"Claire called me, again." Myrnin looked back at Claire, clearly puzzled but more so intrigued. Claire, however, simply felt embarrassed. "I do believe she knows how she did so, this time."

"Please do explain. I'm most intrigued as to how she did it. I didn't see her use her bracelet or her phone, nor the portals." Both Myrnin and Amelie were now looking at Claire. Myrning radiating excitement and fascination, practically vibrating with energy, whereas Amelie, remained cool, though smiling slightly.

"I-" She glanced at Amelie, who nodded slightly, then shifted her gaze back to the floor, feeling blush creeping up her cheeks again."I thought about her, I guess." All was silent for a few moments, then Myrnin broke it by clapping his hands once in a loud, weird way.

"But how?! This is truly fascinating, Claire! Even I could not call someone, like you did with Amelie, simply by thinking about them! You must tell me exactly what you thought, when and why!" Myrnin was as giddy as a high puppy, clearly fascinated by this. Whereas Claire just felt, weird. And embarrassed. She didn't know why it was such a big deal. Surely other people can do it with their protectors? Amelie joined Myrnin and Claire seating, so close to Claire she could feel the silk of her dress. She looked up at Amelie who  _smiled_ in return. An actual  _smile._ Claire realised she'd been staring for a few seconds and quickly snapped her head back to look at Myrnin, who was looking at her and Amelie wth great curiosity. 

"I just kind of, spaced out. I ended up thinking about Amelie last night-" She instantly went red and, for the second time today, mentally kicked herself for thinking about that in the completely wrong context. She caught Amelie silently laugh a bit out the corner of her eye and hurriedly carried on. "When I called her by accident. And I had her image in m head, like exactly what she looked like and I guess I pictured her and, well, she appeared." Myrnin was calmer now, listening carefully, and looked less crazy than normal. He looked incredibly thoughtful, shifting his gaze between Amelie and Claire. Amelie smoothed the sides of her dress, her hand gently brushing Claire's as she did so, which sent a warmth flooding through her as she melted slightly into the touch. 

"Well, Myrnin, any thoughts on how this is possible?" Myrnin smiled, a lot. It creeped Claire out for a second. 

"I do have a thought. Although, I'd like to discuss this with you in private, Amelie. You may go home now, Claire, I do not require your assistance further. Go go now." He dismissed her with a slight flick of the wrist. 

"What? No! I want to know as well! I-"

"Claire. This is a discussion for me and Myrnin. Now go." Amelie's coldness filled the air and Claire shivered slightly. She looked at them both then let out a defeated sigh and retreated out of the lab. She hesitated for a second outside. She really wanted to go back to the Glass house right now. She wanted to sit down, eat taco's and talk with everyone. She pulled out her phone and dialled Eve's number. 

"Hey!" Eve sounded worn out but happy.

"Hey, can I come home tonight?"

"Yes! Yes of course! If you make dinner!" Eve laughed the continued, "God I've missed you! Get your ass back ASAP!"

"OK,  _mom._ " Claire rolled her eyes and laughed slightly. "See ya!"

"Bye!" She slid her phone back in her pocket and headed home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Eve was sat cuddled up with Michael on the sofa, Claire at the table studying and Shane was, well, who knew where Shane was? There was some horror film on TV that no one was really paying attention to and empty bottles of coke on the floor. Claire finished hers and started picking her stuff up. 

"I'm off to bed guys! Don't stay up too late." she winked at Eve, who flipped her off and smiled.

She ran up the stairs and chucked herself on her bed, cuddling the covers and smiling. She stretched out, staring at the ceiling, in absolute bliss. She's missed Eve, Michael and the house. Not so much Shane but she wouldn't mind just being friends with him at some point. Not right now though. petty, but that can wait. She hauled herself up and got changed into a nightie that she found in the drawer - one she'd long forgotten about. It was a thin fabric with red roses swirling across the breasts and lower area as a cover up measure. Eve had brought it for her on her seventeenth, but she'd never worn it. But right now, she wanted something light, comfy and dreamy to match her light and dreamy mood. She spun round and flung herself onto the bed. She grabbed the blanket and lazily draped it over her, too warm to use the quilt and felt herself slowly falling into a deep, dreamy, sleep.

When she awoke, she panicked. She was... somewhere else. She was laid on top of a sky, red velvet quilt, without the blanket she'd fell asleep with. The bed had four posts with a red curtain (?) draped over the top and down the sides, closing the bed off from the rest of the room. Which she really wished she could see because maybe then she'd be able to guess where she was. She sat up, her left arm supporting her weight as she opened her eyes properly. And nearly screamed when she noticed someone sat in front of her. Amelie. She was wearing a dressing gown. Not one of the fluffy, comfy ones that Claire would wear, no. A thigh high, thin, low cut one. Claire caught herself staring at her, for way too long. Then diverted her gaze down, realising her own revealing pyjamas. She tucked er knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them trying to cover herself up. Amelie's eyebrows rose.

** Amelie's POV **

_Oh no. This can't be happening._

Claire Danvers was laid, on Amelie's bed, in a rather... revealing nighty. And she was also there, wearing a similarly revealing dressing gown. It was her nearly failed attempt at covering herself when she realised what she'd done to avoid Claire seeing her... inappropriately. She'd  _called_ Claire. A  _human._ She didn't even know this was possible. And now, she was staring at her... employee? Claire slowly opened her eyes and gently sat up, slightly tilted to one side as she used her left arm as support. Amelie was frozen in place, she had no idea what to do. Claire looked so... sweet, and... pretty. She looked calm. Then she saw Amelie. She was staring for what seemed like forever, looking her up and down. Her eyes widened a little and her lips parted. Then she quickly shifted her gaze to herself and awkwardly tried covering herself up, it was quite cute, actually. In a funny sort of way. She seemed so... embarrassed, yet she wasn't even blushing. and Claire blushes a lot. Claire lifted her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. What she clearly didn't realise is that revealed more than what was a moment ago. Amelie rose her eyebrows and looked away, out of politeness. 

"W-what? I- Omg W-" Claire was stuttering, terribly. Her eyes flickered around the bed, unable to see outside to the room because the curtains were down around the bed. She noticed her current position was more revealing than her last she moved again so she was sat on the bed with her legs to the side. 

"I'm sorry, Claire. I-"

"You called me... Like I called you. By accident. Right?" Claire looked up to Amelie and when Amelie looked at her, their gazes locked and Amelie felt something weird, something... warm?

"I - yes. I suppose I did. I'm sorry I-" Amelie paused because Claire was smiling. No, softly laughing slightly. Amelie frowned slightly, confused as too why Claire's laughing instead of freaking out. "Why are you laughing, Claire?"

"Sorry. It's just, I feel... special. You thought about me. No, you pictured me." Claire was smiling, not a mocking smile, a genuine one. And Amelie was  _blushing_. She couldn't remember the last time she'd blushed. She really didn't want to believe what Myrnin had said, but she was starting to believe she'd have to. "Why, Amelie?" That caught her of guard. Amelie blinked, surprised, then consciously regained her posture and calmness.

"I was thinking about... earlier. In the lab. It is off no importance, I am sorry for bothering you like this." Claire's smile faltered slightly.

"No, it's fine! Why weren't you asleep, it must be late." Amelie smiled slightly and felt herself relax a little.

"I do not require as much sleep as you, dear." Amelie cringed at the use of the word 'dear' and mentally kicked herself. Though smiled a little when she saw Claire suppressing a smile at it. 

"Oh, yeah. Of course." There was silence for a few moments, then Claire began to move. She crawled on the bed and came to sit next to Amelie. Amelie froze, she felt a tingle at Claire's presence, like she'd felt at the lab earlier. She pretended to smooth her dressing gown, like she'd done at the lab, and brushed her hand against Claire's. Who took it, and held it in hers. Amelie turned to look at her, biting her lip. She had no idea what to do or what to say. She should remove her hand and order Claire to go back home and be angry at her for touching her. But she wasn't angry and she didn't want to send her home - this was... nice. Their gazes met again and Amelie relaxed slightly, again. "What did Myrnin say at the lab?"

"Claire, I can't say. This is not the time nor the place and -"

"No, Amelie, I think I know, and I think you knew before Myrnin told you. You knew I'd call you by accident again at the lab, didn't you? You knew that Myrnin talking about the symbols that I relate to Ada, and yourself, would cause me to subconsciously think of you last night and then you hoped, I'd call you again. And Myrnin was just conformation, right?" She was  _extraordinary._ Amelie looked Claire up and down. She was beautiful, and she was smart. She never ceased to amaze her. She was brave and unpredictable and that was... perfect. And she loved it. 

"Yes." Claire smiled.

"So," She reached over to Amelie's other hand, which was resting on her lap, and took it in her own. "Is it what I'm thinking?" 

"Are you presuming I can read your mind, Claire?"

"It wouldn't surprise me." She laughed, and it was angelic. She felt Claire's fingers brush her skin slightly and once again, their eyes met. And there was something there, something that Amelie had feared since the first time she'd met Claire. Something that could make her weak, but could also make her strong. 

She leant forward, only slightly, and her head dipped a little. Their faces were just inches apart and Amelie could feel Claire's breath on her neck. She hesitated for a second, then leant forward further so their lips were less than a millimetre apart. Then Claire kissed her. It was light, and soft. And it didn't last long. Just a soft brush of their lips. But it was amazing. Amelie paused for a moment, about to pull away and stop whatever this was, but their eyes met again again pushed any doubt, or sense, straight out of her head. And they kissed again, this time more passionate, deeper. Their hands unlocked and Amelie's cupped Claire's face, her right hand moving down her body. One of Claire's hands brushed through Amelie's hair and the other brushed her body. Their kiss deepened and Amelie moaned slightly. A noise she hadn't even felt coming, nor intended to make. Claire felt amazing and tasted like... taco's? She felt herself lowering onto her, her hands either side of Claire. Then she stopped.  _What am I doing? I cant do this! This can not happen!_ She sat up, fast. 

"I am terribly sorry Claire. I-" she licked her lips, only to regret it as she tasted Claire and felt an urge to kiss her again. "You should go now." And with that, she opened a portal, flashed over to Claire, picked her up and flashed through the portal. She placed her in her bed and left before Claire could say a single word. 

_What just happened..._


	4. Chapter 4

** Amelie's POV **

The sun was beating down, harsh and strong. I could feel the slight tinge on my skin - thought nothing to serious. I was far too old now for the sun to burn me instantly. I glided up the stairs and through the elegant building that I had helped construct with my own hands. In no more than 5 minutes, I reached my office door, my guards already positioned outside of it, and entered with the grace and perfection I had learned many years ago. There was a pile of papers sat on my desk, waiting to be read, stamped and signed. I sighed as I relaxed into my chair, taking in the blissful silence and warmth around me. 

Last night had been... well, a mistake. One that I am yet to figure out a reason for, but one nevertheless. Albeit, it was nice, it can not happen again. I left myself far too vulnerable and open, the regal ways I had learned, the ice cold persona I had developed, dissapeared, left without a trace. I left nothing but a vulnerable, young woman who was longing for another. Who  _cared_ for another. I could not allow this to get out to anyone. If I did so, my image would be tarnished. People would see me as weak, caring. As much as I enjoyed it, and as much as that sinful, small part of me wanted more of Claire, I fought to keep it hidden, suppressed. However, I was most intrigued to find out why it is we could appear to each other whenever the other pleased. I must find a way to counteract this, for if I don't, a time could come when one of us calls the other at the most inappropriate, and disastrous time. I rang Bizzie, "Call Myrnin and send him to my office as soon as possible."  
"Yes, ma'am." Leaning back in my chair, I picked up one of the pieces of paper and started reading. 

It was about an hour later when I heard Myrnin approaching, or should I say,  _skipping?_ I glanced up as my office door swung open, and a rather giddy Myrnin skipped into my office, too come to a rest infront of my desk. He fell backwards and landed in one of the armchairs, leant forward with his elbows on his knees, his head upon his hands. There was a manic gleam behind his eyes, and a smile that made me almost laugh. He was a joy to have as company. His positive, manic personality was always interesting, if not always a delight. Behind that intriguing personality, and somewhat un nerving persona, was a gorgeous mind, one capable of such intelligence than one could never begin to comprehend. And now, this fascinating specimen, was looking at me fondly in anticipation. I straightened by white silk suit out and clasped my hands together on the desk.   
"Myrnin, have you made any further conclusions on this... shared capability that Claire and I have?"   
"My dear, we both know what is causing such a talent. A bond! A bond of emotions and feelings that you two share! Why -" I glared at him, frustrated at how he feels the need to ramble on pointlessly about feeling between Claire and I which he believes are there.   
"Myrnin, I care not for your delusions about my feelings towards Claire. I do not care for her any more than I care for any other human." He rolled his eyes at me, smirking. I couldn't help but feel somewhat embarrassed and intruded. "All I wish too know is how to cancel it out, how to stop it. What happens if one of us accidentally calls the other at an inappropriate time?"   
"My lady, your feelings for Claire are quite clear to me, though not to everyone else. There is no way to cancel this. It's a bond of mutual love." He frowned at me, studying me with determination. "Why is it you feel so required to hide such feelings?" I begun tapping my nails on the desk, lost in thought. Claire is wonderful, there's no denying that. She is intelligent, a beauty, individual. She is brave, outstanding and unique. And, Myrnin, the dear fool, is correct to an extent. I do care about Claire, a lot more than I care too admit. I originally thought it was a mother-daughter type of bond. However, for the past few months, I have come to the realisation that it is a different kind of feeling. One which I do not wish to admit.  
"I will not tolerate such accusations today, Myrnin. If you have no news for me, be gone."   
I dismissed him with a wave of my hand, glancing back down to study the papers in front of me. He slowly stood up and dramatically twirled around to face the door. Once he reached it, I heard him say "You cannot deny it for long, Amelie. It will become to hard to ignore, and it will... change you if you don't start acknowledging it and indulging in it." Then before I could respond, he disappeared out the door and down the hall in a blur. 

I considered what he had said to me for a while. If he could not come up with a way to counteract this then what hope do I have? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted for an insane amount of time... Either way, here's a new chapter! Let me know what you think... Please?

** _Claire's POV_ **

It was now the night after her kiss with Amelie. Claire considered trying to find her, or even calling her, but decided against it after realising that meeting up in broad daylight in a house with Michael, Eve and Shane probably wasn't the best idea at all. She's avoided picturing her as much as she can - distracting herself with class work and work given to her from Myrnin, including reading a few books that looked like they were made by the first human inhabitants of England and going over all the symbols as often as possible. But now? Now it nearing on 11pm. The sun was down, Shane and Eve were asleep, Michael was out and that  _bitch_ Kim was also asleep. But still, calling her would probably not be wise still. She still didn't know how Amelie really felt about the... kiss. It had been a heartbreaking blur when she'd practically threw Claire back into her own bed an dissapeared - not really leaving room for small chat about feelings. Which, actually, gave Claire an idea. Couldn't she just use the portal to get to Amelie's room? She knew what it looked like so obviously it shouldn't be hard to form it.  _You'll get yourself killed._ That little voice in her head, once again, speaking reason. Surely entering like that would be classed as breaking and entering? But... it would give her a chance to see Amelie again and actually talk about what happened. 

She felt the reason and logic side of her brain hold it's hands up in defeat as Claire began rummaging around in her closet for something to wear, that wasn't a set of fluffy pyjamas that looked like her grandma had knit them. She finally pulled out a pair of short, light blue pyjama shorts with a small 'me-to-you' teddy bear on the hip with a matching light blue, thin, pyjama top. As she made her way to the wall with the portal, she focused on Amelie's room, thinking for only a second that the logical problem to this plan is that the portal to Amelie's room would obviously be locked, to prevent assassination attempts and all that. Which is why she was slightly surprised when the portal opened and she stepped through into the same lavish room she'd found herself summoned to the previous night.

The curtains surrounding the bed were closed, and there was not really any way for Claire to tell whether Amelie was actually in there or not. 

"Oh god, I hope she doesn't kill me." Claire's voice was a mere whisper, scared, slightly. 

"No need to worry. I wouldn't kill you." Amelie opened the curtains surrounding her bed with effortless grace, bringing herself to a sitting position, with her hands resting on her lap. Her hair was falling lose in small waves, past her shoulders, and she had her silk covers pulled up around her.  _Oh... She might be... Naked..._ The thought, immediately dismissed from Claire's mind with a sudden blink, left a not so discreet blush on her face. Amelie rose a single eyebrow and smirked. And for the millionth time, Claire wondered if she could hear her thoughts, and then felt even more embarrassed. Amelie let the covers slide slightly, showing the plunging neckline of a lace nightie.

"I... I'm sorry for just coming in like this - wait. Why could I get in so easily? Surely there should be some sort of protection against people just using the portals to get into your room. You could get _killed!"_ Claire stopped when she saw Amelie smile a gentle smile. "What?"

"Claire. Of course there are protections on that portal. No one can get through it without my personal consent. Unless I desire for them to enter through it, they won't be able to."

"Oh. So, you wanted me to come and see you? Why?"  Claire felt awkward standing, but didn't feel comfortable just going to sit on the founders bed... Her bosses, bosses bed...

"You can sit. Your restlessness is... distracting." Claire sat on the bed, perhaps a little too close to Amelie. But neither made an attempt to move further away. "I suppose I let you in for the same reason you wanted to visit me. To... talk." Claire looked away.

"About last night..."

"Last night was a mistake, Claire. I allowed myself to show weakness... vulnerability. That cannot happen again, do you understand?" Amelie's eyes were cold and stern, but there was something kind in them, some regret.

Claire's anger boiled. 

"You can't just call me, kiss me, and leave me like it never happened. This connection, I know what it is, Amelie. And I know you do as well."

" _Claire."_ Amelie stared at her, sending icy chills through Claire, but she'd learned long ago that the more you show weakness, the more it drives vamps. She wasn't prepared to give up yet anyway - she'd already had her heart broken once recently, she wasn't about to let it be broken again. 

" _No, Amelie._ You feel what I feel and I know you do. I can't just pretend like it never happened. It wasn't vulnerability - it was  _love."_

"Claire." Her tone was softer this time and one hand came up to lightly cup her chin. "You have to understand, showing this to anyone in Morganville would come with drastic consequences. Vampires could turn against me, claiming I'm on the humans side, not theirs. Humans could turn against you, like they did with Eve. This would not only impact myself, it would destroy you, too." Claire had been paralysed whilst Amelie was talking, mesmerised by her words and her beauty, by the light touch on her chin and the fingers gently stroking her cheek. 

"We wouldn't have too tell anyone?" It came out more of a question than a statement as Claire relaxed into Amelie's touch, allowing her eyes to close slightly and briefly. 

"Oh, Claire. Are you saying you would lie to your friends, your parents, face the consequences that may arise and confront the possible problems that may occur, just to be with me? A  _vampire?"_

"Yes." Claire didn't need time to think about her answer, it was obvious. 

Amelie gazed at her for a short while, contemplating what she'd said. Until, finally, with a husky whisper, she said "Yes."

The next thing Claire knew, she was laying on her back on the bed with Amelie hovering above her, gazing into her eyes with a type of hunger she loved. A hunger not for her blood, but for her. 

Claire couldn't suppress a smile and lifted her head up slightly to capture Amelie's lips with her own. Claire hummed at the contact and parted her lips when she felt Amelie's tongue request entrance. One of her hands rested in the vampires hair, gently stroking and playing with the soft curls, whilst the other was on her face, cupping her cheek. Amelie used her left hand to cup Claire's face whilst the other ventured down her body with a precision that made Claire wonder if Amelie had done this before... Or recently. 

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Amelie's cool fingers playing with the hem of her shorts. The vampire pulled away slightly, so their faces were still only a millimeter apart, and whispered "Are you sure, Claire? We can stop at any time and -"

Claire cut her off with a passionate, deep kiss, resulting in a low moan from Amelie. "Of course I am." Amelie smiled and literally  _ripped_ Claire's clothes from her. In response, Claire hooked her fingers under the bottom of Amelie's lace nightie, purposely brushing her fingers across her thigh as she did so, revelling in the way the vampires eyes fluttered and actually took a hitched breath. She lifted the article of clothing over her head, making sure not to break contact between her fingers and Amelie's cool skin in the process.


	6. Chapter 6

**_ Amelie's POV _ **

**** No matter how hard she tried, Amelie couldn't bring herself to stop what was happening. She couldn't ignore how much she wanted it. It had been decades since she'd let someone see her like this, let someone _touch_ her like this. 

Claire's skin was soft and warm beneath her touch. She trailed her hands from the younger girls hips, up her sides, too the skin just above her breasts. The moans coming from Claire sent heat straight to Amelie's core. She let her fingers trail down the valley between her breasts and began caressing them. 

Amelie broke the heated, desperate kiss to leave soft kisses one after the other down from Claire's lips to halfway down her neck, then teased a small part of skin - nibbling on the skin, kissing it. Claire responded with a low moan and one hand in Amelie's hair trying to push her lower, whilst the other was gripping her hips. 

"P-please, Amelie." Claires breath was heavy. Amelie took a moment to gaze down at her young lover, smirking whilst doing so. She was stunning. They way she succumbed to Amelie without hesitation, the way she was begging for more, they way her hair fell loosely, a bit messy already, and her lips a plump red. 

She saw a bit of blood trailing down Claire's chin, from her lip where Amelie had bit at some point whilst they were kissing, which had caused Claire to buck her hips involuntarily and whisper "please" into Amelie's mouth. She lowered her head and slowly swiped her tongue across Claire's lips, before reclaiming them in a fast and deep kiss. Claire groaned and tightened her grip on the older woman.

She let one hand lower itself from Claire's breast until her fingers felt the undignified warmth radiating from Claire. She began moving her head further down and gasped when she felt Claire pull her hair in an attempt to reconnect their lips .

Amelie let one finger slip inside Claire, causing the younger one to buck her hips and let out a deep moan. She quickly picked up a steady, fast and hard rhythm as she slipped another finger in. 

Claire's hands were roaming Amelie's body, spending a considerable amount of time on her breasts. Her hands were warm and soft, sending undeniable heat to Amelie's own core. 

"A- _oh_ -Amelie. I'm s-so clo-ose." Claire's hips were working furiously against Amelie's fingers. Amelie slid another finger in and moved even faster, even harder. " _Yes!"_

Claire came screaming Amelie's name, who helped her ride out her orgasm before laying down next to her.

"Oh my god, Amelie. That was -" She paused, gazing at the older woman and Amelie felt herself blush, and once again, smile. "Better than I could ever imagine. But, god I'm going to be sore in the morning."

Amelie smirked. "You might want to chose what you wear carefully, there may be a few... marks visible."

"Hmmmm." Claire moved to straddle Amelie, pushing to the side some of her hair and bending down to kiss her. Gently at first, the increasingly heated and deep. "Good."

Amelie moaned into the kiss, and felt herself melt into the feel of Claire's hands trailing down her body. Claire wasn't taking her time, and Amelie was thankful. The thudding in her, the want and need for more than a touch and a kiss, was becoming unbearable. Claire began to focus her lips on Amelie's skin, kissing and sucking. She wasn't sure if a hickey would heal over like cuts do on vampires or not, but it was more than worth a try. 

"Claire,  _Now."_  Amelie's voice was husky and desperate. Commanding. Dominant. _"Please, ohh!"_ She felt herself gasp when Claire slipped two fingers into her without warning, but moaned like she never had before. She felt herself responding to every movement of Claire's fingers, moans escaping through her lips in appreciation of everything the younger girl did. She pulled Claire's lips back up to meet hers and poured everything into the kiss - desperation, love, lust, need. Claire slipped in another finger in and increased the speed of her thrusts.

"M-more, Claire. _Fuck!"_ Claire had slipped another finger in, and looked surprised for a second at the use of profanity from Amelie, before deepening their kiss and thrusting even harder.

Amelie came fast and hard, shouting Claire's name in a husky tone. Once she'd ridden it out, Claire laid down next to her, her fingers trailing patterns on Amelie's chest.

Amelie hadn't had sex that good for centuries; she couldn't actually remember anyone else ever making her curse during it before. Claire's movement paused.

"Wait, you have guards outside of your room, right?" Amelie nodded. "Wouldn't they have just heard all of that...?" Claire looked quite embarrassed, and Amelie paused to pretend to contemplate the question, revelling in how it made the younger one squirm.

Then she laughed slightly. "No. I have my own barriers around the room as well, ones that are entirely sound proof, even to vampire hearing." Claire smiled and rested her head on Amelie's chest. She did consider telling Claire to go home, but looking at the soft, gentle girl cuddling her, who had an exquisite mind, a body none can compare to and had just given her the best orgasm of her entire life - quite impressive, really - she just couldn't bring herself to let her leave.

After a short while of the two just laying there in comfortable silence, Claire whispered, so soft and quiet that Amelie may have missed it if she was human. "Thank you, Amelie. I love you." Then she fell asleep. A soft sleep, with her arm wrapped around Amelie's waist.

Amelie stayed silent for a while, her fingers gently stroking Claire's hair, her other arm wrapped around her protectively.

"I love you too, Claire."

 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Amelie's POV** _

A guard had requested permission to enter more than an hour ago - which I quickly denied. I hadn't slept much, vampires don't tend to require sleep like humans do. I'd spent the majority of the night just laying peacefully, cradling Claire in my arms. Whilst awake, she was relentless, mouthy, an adorable fighter. But whilst sleeping? She was... peaceful. Silent. Vulnerable. Precious. The sun was high in the sky now, nearing on 11am. She knew Claire had missed her classes for the morning, but didn't seem to care about that at the moment. However, she had a council meeting in less than an hour that was  _essential._

She lightly stroked Claire's hair, twirling a few strands around and letting them fall. 

"Claire, my dear." Claire shifted slightly, and Amelie couldn't do much more than smile when she felt her snuggle in closer to her. She began gently stroking Claire's cheek. "Claire, you must wake up."

Nothing.

"You seem to have missed your classes, dear." That seemed to send a lighting bolt through Claire's body. She sat upright in a matter of milliseconds. 

"What? You're kidding!" She began to move out of the bed, until she realise she was completely naked. She blushed when she saw me gazing at her - the beautiful parts that were on view. I smiled, not a lot, but a gentle one. She stopped squirming around and locked gazes with me. If I had been a human, my breath would have been caught in my throat. She was so pure, so loving. I could never appreciate her enough, But no matter what, no one could ever know. For her safety, for my safety, I reached out and placed my hand back on her cheek, caressing it ever so slightly. "Amelie... my clothes... what can I wear?"

"That is a good question. Stay here, my love. I will get you some clothes. Anything in particular you would like?" As much as I just wanted to keep Claire here, naked, in my bedchamber, all day, I knew I couldn't. I swiftly moved off the bed and too my dressing room, pulling out a few articles of clothing before returning to the side of the bed to get ready. I smirked when I noticed Claire gawking at me. The entire time I was getting dressed, her eyes did not move from my body. I felt a warm pleasure come to life within me and had to use an incredible amount of self-control to prevent myself from forgetting about the council meeting and just climbing back into bed. "Claire? What clothes would you like?"

"Oh, yeah, um" She quickly diverted her eyes, and once again, blushed. "Just a pair of jeans and any top. I don't really mind." I smiled, and stepped through a portal leading to the Glass house.

I hadn't done my hair, or makeup. I'd merely got dressed and combed my hair through with my fingers. Stepping through the portal into Claire's room sent a pleasant shiver through my body. When I'd first met her, I knew she was special. Though I thought that was only because of her intelligence. Then I began to care for her, but like a fool, mistook that care for a motherly kind of love. There was no denying it now - not to myself. Upon opening her closet, I made a mental note to invest in some new clothes for her. Everything was either, worn, torn or old. Or all three. I managed to find a reasonably nice pair of black jeans and a like blue, semi-formal shirt. As a second thought, I picked up a pair of black shoes. Then headed for her underwear drawers. I wasn't too surprised to discover that Claire only had one pair of mildly sexy underwear. Again, another thing to invest in. After picking out the nicest set I could find, I stepped back through the portal and laid them on the bed in front of her. 

"Will these suffice?" Claire smiled at me, with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Trust you to pick out my best clothes and-and" she stammered when she caught sight of her underwear. I couldn't help but to smirk and raise an eyebrow. What did she think I would do? Leave her to walk around without underwear on all day? Well, now thinking of it... that wouldn't be so bad... "Of course, my best underwear." 

Claire stood up and quickly got dressed, keeping her head bowed and looking slightly embarrassed the whole time. When she slid her shirt on, I stepped forward and began slowly doing the buttons up for her. 

"No need to rush to get dressed in front of me, Claire." Her breath hitched as my fingers lightly brushed her skin. 

I smoothed the collar on her shirt and trailed my hands down her sides, following the curves of her breasts and waist as I straighted her shirt out. 

The sun was high outside, though my curtains blocked the rays out. Even though I am old enough to withstand the sun rays, to an extent, I do not find the concept of burning in my own bed whilst the sun was high on a summers day very appealing at all.

 

 

We exited my room using a portal and stepped out into the university. I, of course, had no intention of staying, but the way Claire was remaining still and silent, watching me with pleading eyes, nearly convinced me otherwise. 

"Amelie..." Claire's voice was small, quiet and hesitant. She took a step towards me and took my hands in hers. "What happens now?"

I considered that for a moment, not necessarily knowing the answer myself. Moving closer, I caressed her cheek with one hand. I knew what she wanted to hear, but I just could not give her that yet. 

"That's a question for another time, Claire." I saw and felt the dissapointment wash through her, but I also knew she understood why it has to be this way. She met my gaze, took a deep breath and leaned into me. She kissed me. It was slow, tender and passionate. She parted her lips for me and my tongue met hers.  I heard a low moan rise from within her and pulled her closer. 

When the kiss eventually ended, I bid her farewell and opened a portal to city hall.

I never made it to the city hall.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Claire's POV** _

Her classes were easy, covering topics she'd already either read about or covered, and more, with Myrnin. All she'd gotten out of her classes were 3 assignments - two of which she could do within an hour, and the third was just insulting childs play.

It was about 3pm and the sun was blazing hot, so Claire made her way to the university coffee shop and aimed directly for a table hiding away in a bit of shade. Eve was working today and waved Claire over as soon as she saw her.

Eve was full on Goth today. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail, black and sharp. Her face ghostly white, dark red lipstick and thick, black eyeliner and mascara. She had an elegant, black necklace style chocker that wrapped around her neck quite tight, and had lace in inverted arches down her neck, with sparkling black gems. Claire couldn't see much of Eve's outfit, but guessed a puffy skirt and some kind of corset style top.

"Hey, CB, where were you last night... and this morning? I came to wake you for classes because I didn't hear you get up, but you were gone. I panicked thinking you'd be abducted or something!" Eve handed some college guy - typical jock style, muscular and surrounded by submissive friends - he coffee and gave him a forced smile before turning round to make another coffee.

"Oh, I had to um..." Claire panicked,  _I can't say I was with Amelie... this is bad, very bad._ "I had to go to my parents house, that's all." Eve rose an eyebrow, but decided not to question her further. Eve handed her her usual mocha and began telling her all about her day so far. Apparently some guy had picked a fight with a small lad at some point in the morning and sent full coffees flying all over the counter and waiting customers. 

Claire soon got engulfed by students wanting coffee so waved goodbye to Eve and slid into a chair at one of the few spare tables. This one was in a far corner, in a heavy amount of shade, which made Claire instinctively check for any pale faces lurking around, even though the university was off-limits for hunting. She dug her books out of her bag and began reading through the latest one that one of her professors had suggested for her.

She nearly dropped her book when she suddenly felt an icy chill rush through her body, leaving her feeling like her veins were freezing up inside of her. She knew this feeling... Amelie was in pain...  _But I'm not wearing her bracelet anymore._ So it couldn't be Amelie? The chill dissapeared and Claire shook the thoughts from her mind. It must have just been a cold breeze or something. She picked up her backpack, adjusting the weight to make it slightly more comfortable, collected her books and began heading to common grounds - somewhere warm, stocked with coffee and on neutral ground sounded perfect. Just as she was turning the corner out of the university, her environment changed into darkness. Instead of the pavement, the far apart streetlights, the sunlight, all she saw was moderate darkness, stone walls and distant light. Reaching into her backpack, she pulled out a wooden stake - not silver coated because she didn't feel like being on trial for killing a vampire again - and a vial of silver powder, enough to injure badly but not enough to kill... she hoped. She looked around her and discovered herself to be in what looked like a long, thin, underground tunnel. She shivered and tensed, remembering the last time she'd been stuck in an underground tunnel - her, Eve and Shane had been left bargaining for their life with the not quite homeless Morley. This tunnel didn't seem like the same one, but she wasn't going to take any chances.

There were only two ways to go, and when she tried to go backwards towards the light, she felt a distant tug, like someone had attached rope around her waist and was tugging on it, pulling her the other way... into the darkness. She gulped and started walking.

After walking for what seemed like forever, she reached a brick wall. Sighing, she began to turn  around, but before she could, she felt the tell-tale signs of a portal opening on the wall in front of her. The portal was weak, and wouldn't be identifiable if someone didn't know the feeling of one opening well, but it showed a clear enough picture non-the-less. 

Claire had to cover her mouth with her hands and bite her lip to prevent herself from screaming, because the other side of the portal was Amelie... but not the Amelie she had been with last night. This Amelie was... weak, vulnerable and horrifically injured. Claire could see the backs of about 5 vampires, all men by the look of it, and all facing Amelie. Amelie was sat on the floor at the other end of the room. Her back was straight against the wall, her head resting against it. There were sillver chains wrapped around both of her _wrists,_ her neck and her ankles. Smoke drifted frim her skin where the silver touched, leaving open burns. Her clothes were torn and she was covered in blood. She glanced at Claire and she could see the pain in her eyes. Amelie looked fragile, small. There was real desperation in that look that Claire had never seen in her before and it made claire blink away tears. There was no way Claire could get in there, kill or injure all 5 vampires and free Amelie on her own, especially considering that the vampires holding her hostage must be incredibly strong to have been able too capture Amelie in the first place.

"I can smell human blood." One of the Vampires, clearly not the one in charge, but the one closest to Claire, tensed. He had a thick accent that sounded like Victorian English. He was at least a foot taller than Claire and was dressed in a long, billowing black cape. Which just reminded Claire of Myrnin. The only think that made him stand out was his glistening, almost bleach blonde hair.

"Well, obviously if you can, we all can. So why is no one searching?! Maybe he was right after all. She could be here. Now  _search!"_  Another vampire, likely the leader, wore similar clothing but had an unidentifiable accent - a mixture, Claire guessed. Just as blondie began to turn around, the portal closed. Claire panicked and tried to re open it, but there was too much resistance.  _Amelie._ She had to trust that she'd open the portal when it was safe to do so, but she just couldn't shake the worry that the vampires will kill Amelie before Claire figures out a solution. She dug her phone out of her pocket, then launched it against the wall as hard as she could when it read no signal. Turning to a different wall, Claire began to open another portal to Myrnin, planning on asking him for help, but just as she did, she felt the portal to Amelie flicker open behind her. She whirled around and had to fight back a scream at what she saw.

One of the vampires, the one she presumed was in charge, picked up a crossbow, and wearing gloves, loaded a silver coated arrow into it. He aimed it directly at Amelie's chest.

"Well, looks like her little  _pet_ isn't coming to her rescue like he expected. Such a shame. I suppose we will simply need to give her more encouragement? How does that sound,  _founder?"_ He laughed.  _Laughed._

Claire's breathing increased dangerously and she immediately started to try and think of a way to save the founder. She wanted to cry, wanted to scream, wanted to fight, but she couldn't. She immediately became calm, thought couldn't understand why. She watched the vampire, saw them talking but couldn't hear anything. Not anynore. Her mind was focused on one thing - saving Amelie. And then she figured it out. She pictured Amelie standing before her, in the tunnel. She pictured her exactly how she saw her, but without the chains. She imagined her presence, the cool air that surrounds her, felt her calm, her coolness, her hands gently touching Claire's skin - then she heard the arrow being released from the bow and in that second, merged all her thoughts together to create a perfect image of Amelie, sight, touch, smell, even recalling the taste of her. As she heard the arrow hit something solid, she felt cool arms wrap around her, engulfing her in a much needed hug, and then she let everything out. She let the tears, the worry, the panic, all of it out. She felt the portal slam shut and opened her eyes, blinking through the tears. 

"Claire, thank you." Amelie brushed stray strands of hair away from Claire's face, and cupped her chin in her hand, lifting Claire's face up to hers. "I am sorry for putting you in that position, but I couldn't think of an alternative." 

Claire couldn't speak. She continued to cry and buried her face into Amelie's neck, tightening her hold around her. Amelies hand that had been cupping her chin began caressing Claire's hair instead, softly. After a few minutes of just standing like that, Claire whispered, "I thought you would  _die! God Amelie!_ What happened?" Claire paused for a moment, letting the tears role and catching her breath. "Who were they? How did they manage to -" She nearly said _overpower you_ but she didn't think it would be wise to say that, somehow, "capture you? You're stronger than they are!"

Amelie lowered one hand to the bottom of Claire's back, tracing invisible patterns, whilst keeping her other hand caressing Claire's hair. "I truly am sorry, Claire. They are a group who used to follow Morley, but branched of some years ago. They never were very fond of me, less so of Morganville and it's rules." She paused and Claire took a deep breath. "Too answer your other question - I was a bit... distracted... when I formed the portal to city hall earlier today. So distracted, in fact, that I didn't notice a change in the frequency of the portal. Not until I had already partly stepped through. As I stepped through, silver powder was thrown at me and a continuous supply of silver nitrate was being directed at me. They managed to get me into chains before I could fight back properly." Amelie's voice was a mere whisper and Claire's heart broke all over again for her. There was real pain in her voice, a small, fragile sound to it. She was showing a vulnerability that she'd never shown to anyone else before, except, possibly Sam. Claire lifted her head, wiping away tears and met Amelie's gaze. She saw a flicker of pain, a flicker of misery and embarrassment flicker over Amelie's face before it returned to the general calmness.

Claire took amount to look around them, wishing she hadn't because it seemed to just be getting darker. She wanted to be elsewhere, but had no idea where. Amelie smiled at her, then stepped back, breaking their contact. Claire made a sound of displeasure but Amelie ignored it. She opened a portal, and on the other side, Claire saw the living room in the glass house. Before she could protest, Amelie took Claire's hand and led her through.

The living room wasn't a mess, but wasn't exactly tidy, either. The game controllers were scattered on the floor and the rug was slightly ruffled. One of Shane's discarded jumpers lay stranded on the sofa. Claire winced as Amelie picked the jumper up and threw it across the room with more force than was probably necessary.

Shane still lived at the glass house, of course. Claire wanted to hate him so badly, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. And from what Eve had said, Shane couldn't hate her either. They were being civil at the moment - not overly friendly, but not awkwardly horrible to each other either. Though Claire still couldn't bite her tongue whenever Kim was around. Claire wouldn't object to being friends with Shane again, but anything more than that? Hell no, never again. Shane might have been pretty cool, yeah, but Amelie was _much_ cooler. _Yeah,_ she thought, _Shane was nothing.. Amelie is... Amelie is everything. I want her, not him._

Amelie smiled at Claire, and for the millionth time, she wondered if the older woman could actually read her mind. Claire closed the gap between them and leaned in, kissing Amelie softly, and sweetly. It didn't last long, but she poured pure emotion into it. _Please, don't leave me._ She thought about saying it out loud, but ended up saying, "Please, Amelie. Don't scare me like that again, I can't lose you."

Amelie flinched slightly and a small frown appeared on her face. She looked confused for a second, and then scared. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared and was replaced by her usual, cool expression, but Claire couldn't stop thinking why she looked so scared. _Was it something I said?_

"I must get going. Thank you, Claire."

"I- Amelie, wait!" Amelie disappeared through the portal and Claire sunk down on the sofa. "Ok, bye..."

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, so I haven't had much feedback yet... Are you liking it? What are you not liking? Any suggestions? Pleeeeasse
> 
> Also, I literally don't have a schedule to follow because I'm insanely busy with college, work, 'home' life and all that jazz, so I'm sorry for the inconsistency lmao

**_Amelie's POV_ **

 

Amelie hadn't been able to focus properly for the remainder of the day. Again. That was until Oliver turned up to her office, uninvited. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Oliver?" Her voice sounded cool, but uninterested and dismissive. Oliver wasn't a friend, but he wasn't an enemy, either. Recently, the two had grown more accepting of each other, and - in their own, political way - fond of the other.

"Amelie, I think we need to talk about Claire." Oliver was leaning against the door, eye's narrowed. His hair was pulled up in a long, grey ponytail and he sported colourful 80's style clothing. He smelt of coffee.

"Oh? And why may that be? I don't recall her causing any trouble recently."

"I think you already know, Amelie. You and Claire have been acting... strange. I heard about your unpleasant encounter with some very violent vampires."

"And how would you have heard about that, Oliver?"

"Word gets around." He had her attention now. It had already crossed her mind that Oliver could have been behind the abduction - it could have been an attempt to over power her and finally rule. Though, of course, enlisting other people to do his dirty work wasn't Oliver's usual style, but that would make it easier for him to take rule without facing too much blame for Amelie's disappearance. Watching him now, though, Amelie could tell there was a different question that Oliver held, that he wanted answering desperately. 

"Do just get on with it, Oliver. I know you have a question, now ask it or leave." 

"Of course. I was simply going to comment on how I find it particularly curious that Claire was able to find you and rescue you from  _multiple vampires._ Without a single drop of blood wasted, now any  _fighting."_   The idea that Oliver may have an idea, or suspicion, about Amelie's and Claire's.... connection (?) did concern her slightly.  _I can not risk Oliver, or the rest of the town, discovering such a potentially disastrous secret. Not yet. Not now._

"Oliver, I hardly see how any of this is off your concern, now why I should be required to explain myself to you. We should  _both_ be thankful that Claire  _was_ there, and that Claire  _did_ save me."

"Yes, of course, but -"

" _No,_ Oliver. I will hear no more of this. Goodbye." Amelie diverted her attention back to the file in front of her, ignoring Oliver as he sulked out of the room. Once he was safely out of hearing range, Amelie sighed and rested her head in her hands.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amelie eventually decided to call Claire over, explain quickly to her that Oliver was suspicious, and then explain how nothing can happen again. She formed the image of Claire in her mind with ease. She pictured her how she'd seen her when she had last left her. She thought about how it felt to touch her, and be touched by her. The way she smelt, felt, everything. She thought this was probably easier for her to do than Claire because of the fact her senses were heightened, and wondered for a moment how hard Claire would have had to be thinking about Amelie to actually call her... Before she could delve any deeper into that train of thought, Claire appeared in front of her looking shocked and confused. 

"A-Amelie? Why am I here, in your  _office?"_

"Claire, we have a complication." She paused for effect, drumming her polished nails on the wood desk. Claire shifted slightly and looked worried, clearly under the impression that she had done something wrong. "Oliver seems to be suspicious about what is going on here." Claire's mouth fell open and she blushed ferociously. Amelie had to suppress a laugh at how Claire had immediately jumped to the sexual side of things.

"W-what? Like, about last night?" Amelie rose an eyebrow and smirked, ever so slightly, relishing in the burning blush on Claire's face and the way she immediately avoided Amelie's gaze.

"No, dear." Amelie had started calling Claire 'dear' instead of 'child'. Referring to her as a child just made Amelie feel...  _wrong._  "He's suspicious as to how you saved me earlier, how we can appear in impossible places in impossible speed at the others...  _desire."_ She dragged out the word 'desire' and dropped her voice an octave whilst saying it, just for the fun of the tease. "Of course, he knows nothing of how the connection works, nor that there is one. He is simply curious as to how you managed to find me and save me."

"Oh." Claire visibly relaxed slightly. "So, um... what do we say?

"We do not say anything, Claire. Do you understand? If he questions you about earlier, simply avoid the questions. Lie, run off, say you were spying on me,  _anything except the truth."_ Amelie frowned slightly when she saw Claire's eyes begin to fill with tears. 

"You... you... you're embarrassed of this, aren't you? You d-don't want it? W-what am I? Just f-fun?" Amelie pondered it for a moment, feeling unusual guilt for making Claire upset, but also confused as too why such am emotionally strong woman was suddenly  _crying_ because of an insinuation. 

"Claire..." Amelie stood up and walked over to her, placing one hand on Claire's cheek, and using the other to wipe away tears. She froze for a second, before removing her hands and regaining her usual composure.  _Why did I just do that? I have not comforted someone in centuries, maybe more. Perhaps I comforted Sam once or twice, but that was different... wasn't it?_ "I never said that. I just do not think it beneficial that Oliver, and the rest of the town, find out about this... connection. How long would it take your friends to figure out where you were last night? And your parents? How would they address the news? I could have my rule taken off me for this, you would get harassed. Claire, dear, it just  _can't_ come out." Claire looked up at her then, and their eyes met. Amelie felt her heart soften a little, and her barriers inch just a tiny bit down. The young woman in front of her was strong, resilient and incredibly intelligent. But she was also loving, adorable and fragile. "Not yet." It was said in a small whisper, but Claire heard it, for she smiled for a second then launched herself at Amelie.

Amelie caught her, of course, and froze when she felt Claire wrap her arms around her and  _hug her._ It took a few moments until Amelie relaxed a little and hugged her back. Not as hard, of course. She smoothed Claire's hair and stayed like that for a moment or two. Amelie quickly pushed Claire out of the way and moved to sit behind her desk as she felt a portal open in the wall next to her.

Claire was shocked momentarily, but felt the portal open as well and stood frozen on the spot. They both remained silent as they watched a familiar figure step through, straight into Amelie's office. 

"How do you explain this, then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's soooo short, I know, don't hate me!!! 
> 
> Soooo, I need a new TV series to watch; can anyone recommend me some please??  
> Thank you!


End file.
